User talk:Hat Pop/7
Category:Administrator talk pages Category:G-Notice Welcome to meh 7th talk! Feel free to contact me whenever there's trouble. To get your talk going again... Yea... the title should tell you what the purpose of this message is. =P --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi You messed it up-it was the other IP who replaced the content. Thanks! Thanks for telling me about the administrator thing.--''Manbu3'' 20:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) High quality images... Hi there, I was just curious whether it's okay to upload a bit larger pictures of pins. I started with the Cactus Pin. Do you think it's a bit too large? It looks ugly at Redtwin11s page. Should I stop? Thanks! --NormalRA 21:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks! While I was waiting for your answer I noticed that alot of items have ugly images with backgrounds so I uploaded a few HQ of those... Star T-Shirt as an example :D --NormalRA 21:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Crayon Pin By the way, I uploaded larger image of the Crayon Pin, and the "This image is a picture of a pin." box didn't suit the size so I reverted it :/ Done Hey, I checked and uploaded better quality images for every pin with ugly picture :D --NormalRA 22:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Help File:Proof2.png File:Proof1.png Hello. I was on the Shout Box with Ozone101 and GGD comes on and he swore, called us idiots, threatned us, and called us stupid. We were wondering if you could help us any. Sadly, he said other things that what I was about to screen-capture but I do have two screens. Thank you. Russian OneTalk Page 23:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) can you delete the free item on halloween 2005 party cause there wasnt one. Award You deserve an award of my honor Find out what it means on this page. Jeffwang16 Jeffwang16 is violating the policy saying you can't advertise sites or games. If you want proof, please see User blog:Jeffwang16/SO UNFAIR. He is also hiding comments for no reason, probably because he thinks they are offence when they aren't. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I didn't know. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Error, please fix On Template:Adminlist, Sharkbate is on there, yet he was demoted by Seahorseruler. Please fix this. A caring IP. Talk Hey Hat Pop! Can you please tell me how to delete pages.Penguincw 22:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reminder REMINDER:The TC Party is tonight. Make sure you'll arrive! (please reminder Gknee aswell)! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Party! IT IS P.M. (i forgot to write that)--'Manbu3King of patatoes!' 18:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Oh.Thanks Hat Pop.You see I'm kind of new to the wiki so I don't seem to know much about it.Plus every page I create seems to always be deleted.(Penguincw 20:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC)) . --'Manbu3King of patatoes! 16:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi HP, could you please post this on the blog part of the main page? read it first though. Bye. --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 18:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to Gary the Gaget Games. Signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on each team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Invite Hi HP, me and GGD are having a sled tournament on Northern lights, wanna come? --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 12:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Winter Luau Music It's not Winter Luau music. They're from TV4. Really it's the same as coffee shop.-- 12:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, the real Winter Luau music is the coffee shop music.-- 12:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Hat Pop, it must be awsome to be an adminastrator--Cp kid 21:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ICP Come on! Your gonan be suprised... Bowling Rock, Dock. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That's Not Hat and Sharky! And that fake HP is a dude 0.0 XD Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! Party Hi hat pop! Your invited to my party on iCP! Heres teh info: Date: August 7 Time: 11:00 AM EST Room: Ski village Server: Boiling rock I hope you come! PS: This is also a party for Russian One, because it's her birthday today. Don't tell her. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now!